


My One and Only

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Admiration, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, mentions of fighting, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Though his dads are currently not talking, Jackson wakes up one night and finds the smallest act of love between them.





	My One and Only

As Jackson passes his parent's room, he sees the light of the single lamp from Scott's side of the bed, along with the dark outline of Liam sitting on the edge of the bed.

Liam quietly runs his fingers through Scott's hair as he sleeps. He does it lightly, to make sure to not wake Scott. 

Though his dads haven't been getting along the past week, and through all the screaming and fighting, Liam never fails to remind Scott that he loves him

Jackson smiles as he sees Liam lean forward and press a kiss to Scott's forehead. 

As Jackson turns around, he hears the click of the lamp and Liam whispering "I love you,"


End file.
